Nouvelle Vie
by Amandine6938
Summary: OS. Trois ans se sont écoulés et Damon passe ses journées dans une chambre d'hôpital. Pourquoi? Que s'est-t-il passé?En tout cas une chose est sûre sa vie à bien changé mais est-t-il le seul à avoir une nouvelle vie?


_Disclamer__: Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith, sa maison d'édition, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et la CW._

_Trois ans se sont écoulés et Damon passe ses journées dans une chambre d'hôpital. Pourquoi? Que s'est-t-il passé? En tout cas une chose est sûre sa vie à bien changé mais est-t-il le seul à avoir une nouvelle vie?_

_Petite information, les flashbacks sont écrits en italique et les premiers ont lieu quelques mois après l'épisode 22 de la saison 2._

_Cette version est la version définitive, celle que j'ai postée (par erreur) est celle que j'ai finie à 3h45 du matin et je l'ai retravaillé dans un nouveau fichier ce qui explique mon erreur de publication. _

_Bonne lecture._

_Amandine3869._

* * *

><p><strong>Une nouvelle vie.<strong>

Voilà trois ans que Damon Salvatore passait son temps à l'hôpital de Mystic Falls. Non, il n'avait pas décidé d'y emménager pour avoir à sa disposition autant de poches de sang qu'il le souhaite, il y venait tous les jours avec l'immense douleur et l'immense culpabilité qui l'habitait depuis l'accident.

_Chez les Salvatore, alors que le soleil se levait, Damon et Elena se disputaient. La veille, la jeune femme avait interrompu une conversation entre Damon et Alaric qui laissait entendre que Stefan était de retour à Mystic Falls. Immédiatement, elle s'en était prise à Damon tandis qu'Alaric – qui se sentait de trop – préféra renter chez les Gilbert où il avait élu domicile depuis quelques mois, depuis la mort de Jenna précisément. La dispute avait duré des dizaines de minutes avant d'être interrompu par Damon qui l'embrassa sans aucune raison apparente. Ils savaient tous les deux que leur raison leur disait d'arrêter tout de suite mais aucun d'eux ne l'écoutait préférant n'écouter que le désir qui les enflammait corps et âme. Ce n'est que le lendemain matin, en se réveillant dans le lit et les bras de Damon, qu'Elena reprit ses esprits et clarifia les choses avec le ténébreux vampire:_

_« C'était une erreur, murmura-t-elle honteuse et au bord des larmes se sentant vraiment coupable vis-à-vis de Stefan. Toi et moi, cette nuit c'était une erreur._

_- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais cette nuit. Au contraire tu m'en redemandais encore, encore et encore, souviens-toi, lui rappela sournoisement le vampire. _

_- Damon!_

_- Il n'y a que la vérité qui fâche!_

_- Non mais je rêve ou c'est toi qui me parles de vérité? S'énerva Elena. Alors que tu m'as menti au sujet de Stefan!_

_- Nous y voilà! Ralla Damon. Stefan! Tu n'as même pas tenu une seconde sans me parler de lui. _

_- Tu m'as menti!_

_- Je te protège Elena!_

_- Tu me mens! Hurla la jeune femme hystérique. Tu me mens parce que tu veux me garder pour toi, tu ne veux pas que je retrouve Stefan parce que tu sais que c'est lui que j'aime alors que toi tu n'es que… Je ne sais ce que tu es, tu m'énerves tellement qu'il n'y a pas d'adjectif pour qualifier ce que je ressens pour toi! Mais je ne t'aime pas Damon et ce qui vient de se passer entre nous n'était qu'une erreur, une insignifiante erreur qui n'aura aucune conséquence sur ma relation avec Stefan._

_- Arrête de dire des bêtises Elena, dit-t-il masquant parfaitement le fait qu'elle venait de le blesser. Arrête de faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si tu ne ressentait rien pour moi parce que cette nuit ce n'était pas rien. _

_- Tu m'énerves! S'écria-t-elle en sortant telle une furie de la chambre de Damon. Je rentre chez moi.»_

_ Quelques heures plus tard, Damon était avec Bonnie et Caroline à la recherche d'Elena. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit au vampire, elle n'était en aucun cas rentrée chez elle et sa voiture n'était pas sur le trajet entre les deux maisons alors tous trois avaient décidé de localiser la jeune femme à l'aide de la magie et des pouvoirs vampiriques de Caroline et de Damon. Au bout de deux heures, alors qu'il était plus qu'énervé et paniqué, Damon découvrit Elena inconsciente baignant dans une marre de sang dans sa voiture qui avait fait des tonneaux sur une route isolée près de Richmond. Elle avait eu un accident de voiture plutôt grave mais elle respirait encore, certes faiblement mais elle respirait. Qu'importe ce qu'Elena dirait, qu'importe si elle lui en voudrait, Damon décida de lui donner de son sang pour la sauver; il refusait de la perdre, il refusait de perdre son humanité! _

_« Pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas? Hurla le vampire. Pourquoi elle ne reprend pas conscience? _

_- Klaus l'a utilisé pour son rituel, le sang de vampire n'a plus aucun effet de guérison sur elle, expliqua Bonnie en voyant sa meilleure amie mourir sous ses yeux. Ni mes sorts. _

_- Oh non! Pleura Caroline. Ça veut dire qu'elle… Non! C'est Elena, c'est…_

_- L'hôpital! Dit Damon y emmenant la jeune femme à vitesse vampirique.»_

À chaque fois qu'il poussait la porte de cette chambre d'hôpital, Damon était hanté par sa culpabilité et ses _«et si»_. Et si il l'avait trouvé plus tôt ou trop tard? Et si il l'avait retenu? Et si il ne m'était pas disputé avec elle? Et si, et si, et si…

« Papa. Papa! Papa! Criait le petit garçon qui était dans ses bras. Veux manyer moi! Et de l'eau.

- Heu ouais, j'ai oublier, bafouilla Damon. J'ai tout oublié à la maison mais on va aller acheter quelque chose à la cafétéria.

- Non! Maman, lui montra son fils en lui faisant comprendre qu'il voulait rester avec sa mère.

- Alors à deux conditions, céda le vampire. Tu restes à côté de ta maman sans bouger et sans toucher quoique ce soit. Surtout tu ne touches rien, c'est comprit?

- Oui. Promis.

- C'est bien tu es gentil, murmura son père d'une fois lointaine. Elena, ça fait trois ans, trois ans aujourd'hui. Réveille toi! Réveille toi pour notre fils, il a besoin de toi.»

A la cafétéria Damon continuait d'être perdu dans ses pensés. Il n'avait jamais pensé être père, encore moins dans ces circonstances, mais il aimait son fils autant qu'il aimait Elena, et s'il avait perdu ses certitudes en trois ans, trois choses étaient et demeureraient sûre pour lui: premièrement Elena allait se réveiller un jour ou l'autre, deuxièmement elle avait besoin de son enfant et troisièmement leur fils avait tout autant besoin d'elle que lui. _Son fils_! Si un jour il avait pensé dire ce mot, _fils_. Pourtant le petit-garçon qui l'attendait dans cette chambre d'hôpital que Damon haïssait tant était bel et bien son fils, il ne pouvait le nier, cet enfant était son portrait craché. Cet enfant qui après des semaines de calvaire avait apporté une lueur d'espoir dans la triste et lugubre vie de son père.

_Après avoir attendu plusieurs heures dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital Damon et tout les amis d'Elena virent les médecins arriver et leur annoncer qu'ils avaient réussi à sauver la jeune femme, mais ils avaient expliqué à ses proches qu'elle était dans le coma et qu'il faillait attendre quelques jours pour qu'ils puissent leur en dire plus sur l'état de santé de leur amie. Ces quelques jours s'étaient transformés en semaines et au bout d'un mois, Damon s'était plus qu'énervé et avait exigé de savoir quand la femme qu'il aimait allait se réveiller. Alors les médecins finirent par lui avouer qu'ils ignoraient quand Elena se réveillerait, ni même si un jour elle le ferrait. À cette annonce le vampire était devenu fou de rage et de douleur et était prêt à arracher la tête de quelqu'un lorsqu'un des médecins rajouta:_

_«Vous devez savoir que nous venons de découvrir que mademoiselle Gilbert est enceinte. _

_- Damon! Hurla Jeremy sachant que le vampire était – il ne savait comment – le père de cet enfant._

_- Damon? Murmura gentiment Caroline qui avait saisie le trouble du ténébreux vampire. Ça va aller?_

_- Je vais voir Elena, dit-t-il en ne prêtant attention à personne et en étant toujours aussi confus. Il faut que je la vois.»_

_ Troublé, confus et paniqué à l'idée d'être père, le vampire se rendit dans la chambre de la jeune femme réalisant que cet enfant était la plus belle raison pour Elena de se battre et de se réveiller sachant à quel point elle voulait être mère. Cependant une chose le surprit: lui aussi voulait ce bébé._

Le noir. C'était tout ce qu'Elena pouvait voir, le noir. Le soleil, la lumière, toute petite lueur quelconque n'étaient plus qu'anciens souvenirs pourtant il lui semblait qu'une lumière d'un néon venait de lui apparaître. Sa vision était trouble mais elle savait qu'elle voyait la lumière d'un néon qui l'éblouissait l'obligeant à bouger un peu pour se redresser. Beaucoup de questions fusaient dans son esprits, mais elle se sentait tellement faible qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'y penser pour le moment. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était se réveiller.

«Maman! Maman! Maman! S'écria un petit-garçon fou de joie qui se tenait dans ses bras.

- Maman? S'interloqua Elena confuse et choquée. J'ai bien entendu ce que tu as dit?

- Y'ai dit Maman, répéta l'enfant qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère ne le reconnaissait pas. Tu es ma Maman.

- Je … Non, réussit à dire la jeune femme confuse par la ressemblance entre ce petit-garçon et Damon. Je suis désolée bonhomme mais je n'ai pas d'enfant. Non ne pleures pas, s'il te plaît ne pleure pas, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. Tu sais que tu ressembles beaucoup à un de mes amis? Mais tu ne pas être son fils c'est impossible et puis même si ça l'était il n'est pas du genre à jouer les papas.

- C'est qui?

- Quelqu'un avec qui je vais avoir des problèmes, soupira-t-elle en pensant à quel point Damon allait être remonté contre elle.

- Pouwoi?

- Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai fais une bêtise et il doit m'en vouloir énormément, expliqua Elena en souriant au petit garçon qui la regardait de ses grands yeux bleus azurs qui lui rappelait tellement Damon. En tout cas tu es trop mignon toi! Tu as quel âge? Et surtout tu t'appelles comment?

- Y'ai deux ans, sourit l'enfant. Et ye m'appelle Ian, Maman. Papa dit que tata Bonnie et tata Caroline lui ont dit que tu aimais bien ce prénom alors y m'a appelé Ian.

- Tu connais Bonnie et Caroline? _Mes_ Bonnie et Caroline? Bonnie Bennett et Caroline Forbes?

- Oui. Tata Caroline et tata Bonnie.

- Elena? Murmura Damon trop ému pour dire autre chose. Elena trois ans bordel de …

- Damon! Le gronda la jeune femme en lui désignant l'enfant qui se tenait sur son lit. Tu devrais appeler une infirmière pour qu'elle le ramène à ses parents, le pauvre il ne peut pas rester ici! Et une pour moi, je suis fatiguée alors on se disputera demain Damon. Attends trois ans quoi?

- Papa, pleura le petit-garçon en allant dans les bras de son père. Maman m'aime pas!

- Papa? Attends depuis quand t'as un enfant? Mais les vampires ne peuvent pas! S'écria la jeune femme. Et pourquoi il croit que je suis sa mère? Damon dans quelle histoire tu t'es embarqué avant ton retour à Mystic Falls?

- Stop! L'arrêta le ténébreux vampire. Ian attend moi devant la porte de la chambre d'Elena, d'accord? (Le petit-garçon toujours en larmes hocha la tête et obéit à son père qui gardait une oreille sur lui). Je vais chercher une infirmière mais avant Elena tu dois savoir que beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis ton accident de voiture. Elena prépare toi à ce que je vais te dire parce ça va te faire un choc. Aujourd'hui ça fait trois ans que tu as eu cet accident et Ian t'appelle Maman parce que tu es sa mère. Personne ne l'explique mais c'est notre fils. Je… L'infirmière.»

Tandis que Damon essayait de faire comprendre à son fils qu'Elena ne le détestait pas mais qu'elle était seulement encore un peu fatiguée, les infirmières et les médecins se bousculaient dans la chambre de la jeune femme avant d'en ressortir vingt minutes plus tard disant à Damon qu'elle était en pleine forme. Même s'il hésitait, le vampire prit la décision de retourner dans la chambre avec son fils.

« Je suis tellement désolée, murmura-t-elle en les voyant rentrer. Damon excuse moi. J'étais en colère après toi, après moi à cause de … tu sais, et sur le chemin de la maison j'ai décidé d'aller faire un tour à Richmond pour m'éloigner de Mystic Falls. La route principale était bondée alors j'ai pris un raccourcis que je connaissais et qui est dangereux quand il pleut mais je m'en fichais je voulais juste m'éloigner de chez nous. La suite tu l'as connais: j'ai finie ici et je t'ai laissé seul pendant deux ans t'occuper de Ian. Et toi mon bébé je suis vraiment désolée, je suis tellement contente de t'avoir, je t'aime déjà mon petit cœur. Maintenant tu veux bien venir me faire un câlin s'il te plaît?»

A peine eut-t-elle finie sa phrase que son fils se jeta dans ses bras trop heureux d'avoir enfin sa Maman sous le regard attendri de Damon. Il y a vingt-sept mois, lorsqu'il a tenu pour la première fois leur fils dans ses bras, le vampire espérait voir ce moment, ce moment où Elena tiendrait enfin son fils dans ses bras, ce moment qui était le plus beau qu'il avait vu, qu'il avait vécu depuis très longtemps. Non pas que les moments qu'il avait passé avec Ian n'était pas merveilleux, au contraire ils l'étaient, mais pour la première fois il sentait son fils entièrement heureux dans les bras d'Elena, et évidemment il se sentait lui-même heureux de voir la femme qu'il aime réveillée, souriante et rigolant avec l'enfant qu'ils ont eu ensemble. Bien sur lui et Elena étaient tout sauf un couple mais aujourd'hui le plus important était que la jeune femme soit bien, soit en vie et en bonne santé et que leur fils soit heureux.

«Je vais vous laisser un peu tout les deux, déclara Damon après quelques minutes de silence.

- Non. Reste, murmura Elena qui berçait son fils qui était fatigué. J'ai besoin de toi. Au fait vous avez fait quoi aujourd'hui pour que Ian soit autant fatigué à dix-neuf heures?

- Ta première question de mère poule, la félicita le jeune homme. Je l'ai emmené au zoo de Richmond, j'avais envie d'oublier ce foutu anniversaire. Trois ans que…

- C'est fini Damon, tout ça c'est derrière nous.

- Tu as raison. L'important c'est Ian. Quand les médecins ont dit que tu étais enceinte, ils ont rajouté que ta famille – Ric puisque Jeremy était mineur et qu'Alaric devenait son tuteur – devait prendre une décision concernant ta grossesse, ils disaient que ça pouvait être dangereux pour toi.

- Damon ne me dis pas que tu…

- Non, la coupa-t-il sachant où elle voulait en venir. J'y ai pensé - deux minutes à peine - mais je savais que tu te réveillerais et que si je prenais cette décision tu me détesterais parce que tu veux une famille. Et puis je me suis tout de suite attaché à lui, je le voulais autant que tu l'aurais voulu. Non, c'est avec Jeremy et Alaric que j'ai du me battre. En fait il y avait deux camps. Ceux qui ne voulait pas que tu gardes le bébé: Jeremy, Alaric et Matt et ceux qui voulait que tu le gardes: Caroline, Tyler et moi. Bonnie elle était au milieu de tout ça partager entre ce qu'elle savait être ton plus cher désir et Jeremy et ses responsabilités de sorcière.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- C'était un vrai bazar, tous les coups étaient permis, expliqua le ténébreux vampire. Jeremy, Ric et Matt mettaient de la verveine dans les boisons et la nourriture du personnels pour que Caroline et moi ne les influencions et moi je ne passais pas une seule seconde loin de cette chambre pour ne pas qu'ils vous arrive quelque chose. On se disputait tous ensemble, on est même allé devant un juge. Je ne te dis pas ça pour te faire du mal ou de la peine, je te le dis parce que les rapports sont toujours tendus. Jeremy ne voulait pas que je m'occupe de Ian parce que je suis moi, Damon, le vampire fou et imprévisible à première vu incapable de s'occuper d'un bébé! C'est Ric qui l'a convaincu que le mieux pour notre fils était de vivre avec son père, vampire ou pas vampire.

- Jeremy et Alaric ont vraiment fait tout ça? Chuchota Elena en état de choc.

- Oui mais ils voulaient seulement te protéger.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose concernant ma grossesse; concernant le fait que tu te battais pour que j'ai notre fils, comprit Elena.

- C'est ton fils. J'ignorais si tu savais ce qui se passait, si tu l'as sentit bouger, mais c'est ton fils, il grandissait dans ton ventre et si tu savais ce qui se passait, je savais qu'il était ta plus belle raison de te battre, expliqua Damon qui se livrait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Je refusais de te perdre, je voulais mettre toutes tes chances de ton côté et je te l'ai dis, je savais que tu aurais voulu ce bébé plus que tout au monde et je l'ai aimé à la seconde où je suis rentré dans ta chambre après l'annonce des médecins. Je savais que ce ne serait pas facile, que je ne suis pas facile mais c'était mon enfant et tant que tu ne te réveillais pas il était sous mon entière responsabilité et c'était à moi d'en prendre soin mieux que je ne l'ai fait avec sa mère. Tout à l'heure tu t'excusais mais ce n'est pas à toi de le faire, c'était à moi. J'ai échoué. Je n'ai pas su te protéger comme il le fallait et je m'en excuse. Si j'avais réussi tu n'aurais jamais eu ce stupide accident de voiture!

- Chut c'est fini Damon et tu n'y es pour rien si j'ai été stupide au point de m'engager sur une route dangereuse sous une pluie torrentielle. Mais c'est fini, aujourd'hui ma priorité c'est mon fils et je ne veux pas qu'il vive sans sa mère parce que j'ai une tendance à mettre constamment ma vie en danger, dit-t-elle le regard remplit de tendresse en observant son fils dormir dans ses bras. Il est trop mignon! Et il est carrément un mini toi, tu ne peux pas le renier! Les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes mimiques, c'est ton digne fils!

- Oui, et je ne l'ai pas renié: il porte mon nom, lui apprit-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Mais si tu veux on peut…

- Non c'est parfait, le coupa Elena. Notre fils est un Salvatore il est normal qu'il porte ton nom, si j'avais été là j'aurais voulu la même chose. J'arrive toujours pas à me remettre de votre ressemblance.

- Mais il tient de toi, il se soucie des autres. De toi en priorité. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tu dormais tout le temps, que tu étais dans le coma, mais il savait que j'étais inquiet pour toi, alors il l'était lui aussi. Et quand il voit que les gens vont mal, il s'assoit à côté d'eux, essaye de comprendre pourquoi les gens sont tristes, les console. Il est vraiment adorable. Il a ton innocence dans le sens où il ne voit que la beauté des choses et le meilleur chez les autres. Et je crois qu'il est aussi caractériel que nous deux réunis mais quand il s'y met il devient ton digne fils! Vraiment notre fils est adorable.

- Grâce à toi, souligna la jeune femme. Tu as vraiment fait du bon boulot Damon, tu es un père génial et il t'adore! Ça se voit quand il te regarde; il t'admire. Et moi je suis fière de toi! Tu t'en es bien occupé, c'est un enfant adorable et brillant. Je trouve qu'il est plutôt intelligent pour son âge et il parle bien. Il a encore du mal avec les «g», les «je» et à dire «pourquoi» mais dans l'ensemble il s'en sort bien.

- Je voulais qu'à ton réveille tu sois fière de ton lui Elena.

- Je le suis, dit-t-elle en souriant. Au fait Ian est quoi? Vampire ou humain?

- Les deux, il privilégie - où plutôt je privilégie pour lui - la nourriture humaine mais une poche de sang ne lui ait pas écœurante. En revanche il a les facultés des vampires mais il est insensible à la verveine et au soleil. Il grandit mais un jour, vers ses vingt ans, il se stabilisera restant ce qu'il es – mi vampire, mi humain - pour toujours selon Bonnie.

- Ok, dit-t-elle en hochant la tête rassurée de savoir à quoi s'en tenir.

- Oh Elena Gilbert tu m'as tellement maqué, sourit le ténébreux vampire.

- Toi aussi Damon Salvatore tu m'as maqué, répondit la jeune femme en lui rendant son sourire.

- Maman, grogna Ian en se réveillant. Y'ai soif!

- Tiens mon petit cœur Papa t'a apporté de l'eau et à manger, lui dit tendrement sa mère.

- Veux juste boire et dodo après, dit-t-il à moitié endormi.

- Et bien bois et dors mon bébé, murmura-t-elle en recommençant à le bercer. Damon, j'ai besoin de savoir, pour Ian, pour sa sécurité, Klaus et Stefan?

- Bonnie et moi on s'est chargé de Klaus, lui apprit-t-il. Six mois après ton accident on a trouvé un pieu particulier et combiné à un sort il nous a débarrasser de Klaus me permettant de sevré Stefan. J'évite les détails mais c'est bon tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Aujourd'hui Stefan est complètement sobre, il a reprit son ancienne vie et est redevenu l'ami des écureuils et de lapins de la forêt de Mystic Falls. Je devrais l'appeler. Lui dire que tu es réveillée et qu'il peut venir.

- Non, le contredit Elena. Je veux rester avec Ian et toi Damon. Tu sais quand je t'ai dit que je ne t'aimais pas, que je ne savais ce que je ressentais pour toi c'était faux. Je savais quels étaient mes sentiments pour toi seulement je ne voulais pas être comme Katherine, vous aimer tout les deux. Mais quand ma voiture est sortie de la route le seul auquel j'ai pensé c'était toi, à quel point je t'aimais. À quel point je t'aime. Damon je j'aime et Ian et toi vous êtes ma famille.

- Je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre, murmura Damon avant de l'embrasser.

- Je suis là et je ne compte pas partir; je t'aime Damon et je veux passer ma vie avec toi. L'éternité même!

- L'éternité?

- Ian ne mourra pas et je ne veux pas être séparée de mon fils. Ni de son père alors si tu est prêt à un engagement éternel tu sais que je sauterais le pas, lui confia Elena. Pas aujourd'hui mais une fois que tout sera tranquille, je le ferrais par amour pour ma famille.

- Bien sur que je suis prêt! S'exclama Damon. T'avoir pour l'éternité est une utopie! Enfin si tu es Madame Damon Salvatore évidemment!

- Oui je veux bien t'épouser, répondit-t-elle avant même qu'il ne lui pose la question.»

Puis Damon observa le tableau qui s'offrait à lui: la femme de ses rêves était de nouveau éveillée, souriante, heureuse et en pleine santé et elle l'aimait autant qu'il pouvait l'aimer. Dans ses bras dormait leur fils, l'enfant miracle qui était le rayon de soleil de leurs vies et une promesse, mieux un engagement d'amour éternel venait d'être formulé leur promettant que du bonheur sans aucun ennemi pour venir le gâcher. _Enfin_ Damon Salvatore avait la femme de ses rêves et elle lui avait donné un merveilleux fils qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Quand à Elena Gilbert, après de dures épreuves elle avait enfin la vie qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir, la famille de ses rêves avec l'homme de sa vie. Sans oublier le petit Ian qui avait enfin ses deux parents réunis pour prendre soin de lui et qui pouvait faire de beaux rêves dans les bras tendres et protecteurs de sa mère.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Voilà un OS (que j'ai écrit en plein milieu de la nuit) en attendant que je publie une histoire en plusieurs chapitres. En attendant n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**Bises à tous.**

**Amandine.**


End file.
